Unforgiveable truth
by Cheyenne-Lestat
Summary: why would edward leave bella. what happens when jasper finds out that he loves bella more than anything is emmet really an idiot?R&R E/A J/B E/
1. Chapter 1 Broken

**Disclaimer- i cheyenne s. do not own any thing, other than the plot and so on and so forth **

**Edwards P.O.V.**

How do I tell her? Do I just tell her, or should I just maybe write her a note/text?

"It will be fine dear, she will try to fight but we will win." Upon hearing the voice cool pale hands ran over my chest. Arousing every urge in my body to just make this creature mine again.

I could feel her breath on my neck and the slight brush of her lips against my skin. I couldn't take it anymore! In seconds of me turning our lips met. A craving moan escaped her mouth, making it harder for me to control myself. Lifting her from our bed I slammed her on to the wall, while slowly planting kisses across her neck and exposed collarbone.

"Ed….ward" I span around suddenly, well I guess, this was a great way to do it too.

"Oh…hey Bella…have fun shopping with Rosaline?" I said trying to steer her feeble human brain off me slowly still thrusting into Alice, while her eyes start rolling in the back of her head.

"He…he…hey b…b…Bella….*squeal* ha….ha…. have…funnnnn? Oh my god Edward!!" god how I loved her screaming my name!

"Bella, just get the fuck out already god damn-it", it may have sounded harsh but hey I was a little busy at the moment, " Go the fuck on _now_!" I screamed at her, the last word a little shaky cause of the intense orgasm Alice was having, along with my no dieing urge to cum!

As soon as I heard the now distant whimpers and pattering foot steps running down the stairs I know she had left. Then all I heard was a crash, and I could smell it, blood….Bella's blood.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Walking into the Cullen's house I heard a faint repeating thud coming from Alice's room. I figured she was looking for her other shoe…which of all me and Emmet hid but I don't know the name of it, it just looked really expensive(like everything else in this house). Running up the stairs. Getting to the top I realized I didn't fall or trip, which just made me even more happy. But the only thing that mattered was getting to my true love, my life and my soul…

"Ed…ward" I stammered, I couldn't believe what I was looking at, the love of my life and my sister and my…my best friend….was, was straddling my husband. While he was thrusting and held her against the wall!

"Oh…hey Bella…have fun shopping with Rosaline?" His voice booming in my ears. What, what is going on. I could feel my heart shatter and fall into the pit of my stomach. I was to repulsed to even look at them.

"He…he…hey b…b…Bella….*squeal* ha….ha…. have…funnnnn? Oh my god Edward!!" obviously Alice, that little bitch!

"Bella, just get the fuck out already god damn-it" My sweet Edward what, was this a joke or…. " Go the fuck on _now_!"

That was all I need I know that I had been left again, from the one person that could completely break me down. The slow sting of my tears burnt the side of my face. I had to go I had to leave before the others come in and see me like this. Turning the corner and the banister, me and my clumsy self tripped over, yes you guessed it. NOTHING, and fell down the stairs head first.

Its amazing how fast you fall, how warm you feel when a pair of arms wraps themselves around you, and the pain you feel when a pair of teeth sink into your skin. But oddly after the first few seconds all my pain numbed. And I was thrust intro a dark abyss. With nothing but cold, haunting dreams of my memories slowly fade until all I felt was a scorching pain….and then the smell of blood. The wet warmth of it….poring out of my body and the…nothing…isn't it just…amazing?

**Hi, this is my first.....story persay...my very very very first one, please reveiw and all and comment i love you guys smile smile lol ha **

**oh and i will add more every week k CMS  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Refresh Your Mind

**Refresh Your Mind**:

Its amazing how fast you fall, how warm you feel when a pair of arms wraps themselves around you, and the pain you feel when a pair of teeth sink into your skin. But oddly after the first few seconds all my pain numbed. And I was thrust intro a dark abyss. With nothing but cold, haunting dreams of my memories slowly fade until all I felt was a scorching pain….and then the smell of blood. The wet warmth of it….poring out of my body and the…nothing…isn't it just…amazing?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this yes I am sorry I just don't… I only own the plot and so forth

**Edwards P.O.V.**

"Bella!!" I welled, while pushing off of Alice. Trying not to look that the sudden shock on her face. As I was trying to get my clothes on I couldn't help to hear my family yelling down stairs.

"Jasper don't! Stop your going to kill her! Bella-e, Bella-e are you ok?" Emmet, he's the only one that calls her that.

"Has being a vampire fried your brain, of course she's not, jas, just sucked her body almost dry, the rest is on the floor!" Rosaline that time the hostility against Emmet and the strain not to drink Bella the rest of the way was dripping out of her mouth.

I didn't have time to listen to the rest of who was downstairs. Jumping over the railing I missed landing on her by an inch.

"what…what happen-"

"Ahhh!!! Someone please! It burns it burns so much! Put it out put it out!!" I was cut short cause of the heart ranching screams coming from Bella. I soon realized jasper was holding on to her for dear life…. He's eyes were so sad. Like he killed a little baby. I

**Fast forward 3 days( didn't know how to put the transformation)**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The pain was so intolerable I would go in and out of concernedness each time waking up to cool arms wrapped around me, hearing the pleads for forgiveness. But now I felt nothing around me. And I hear nothi….. wow. I can hear everything.

" Alice I don't understand… and Edward you're my brother how can you…and you…." Jasper? Was it his voice I have heard in my pain?

" That is why jasper, you cry, well you cant cry, but you don't get that I need a stronger man, one that wont be afraid to take the lead." That bitch I cant believe she is talking to my jasper like that! Wait. My jasper. What am I saying. He wasn't mine and more than likely wont fall for a human like me. Human. Human. The word rang through my head. I…wasn't human anymore. Something else was inside me. I could feel it and it was hungry!

"…Jasper just shut the fuck up. Damn I swear if only you had fallen down the stairs…" Oh she had another thing coming! I could feel the venom burning my throat. Before I know it I was on top of Alice my hands at her neck treating to tear her apart

**Alice P.O.V. **

"I cant take this anymore! Jasper shut the fuck up. Damn I swear if only you had fallen down the stairs…." I cant stand him! Yes he was good…. Great in bed but a woman can only take so much, now at least… my thoughts were cut short when I heard a loud growl coming from Bella's room. Then before I could blink Bella was on me crushing my throat. Shattering my bones, after all these years I know how it feels like to have pain. It wasn't very fun. Not at all.

"Bella. Bella dear." Awe my sweet Edward coming to y rescue, he will teach this little tramp a lesion.

" I will rip your head off myself if I have to Edward Cullen! So back away. _NOW_!" this cant be Bella, this person, this vampire was to strong and radiant to be that ugly human!

"now Bella, sweetie put Alice down now. And lets talk in the library please"Charlise said.

"…um…but…ok I will come. But cant I just break her just a little…" Bella pleaded

"just get the fuck off me you dirty tramp." Epps maybe I shouldn't have said that all to yet. Cause as soon as the last words left my mouth she picked me and kicked me into the wall diagonal from us.

"bella…thank you…" out of the corner of my eye I could see jasper grab bellas waist and lead her the the library.

"you will always be.." I was cut short when I was hit in the head with a flying wedding ring..

" might need this" she said with a turn walking off with my property

**Hey all this one is a little longer but not by much. I will make it up to u soon I loves you guys. oh and thanks to EdgeofDarkness for helping me. In the way like confo lol**

**Blessed be**

**Chey-chey**


	3. here

**hey sorry i have not wrote anything i have been sick and so has nikki my bff lol but write me what u want to read lol ill try to add it in there k!!!!!**

**what other books or movies ect.. should i write about???**

**lol love u guys**

**Blessed Be**

**mymikio**


	4. Chapter 4

I AM MAIKING A NEW STORY SO SORRY IT'S THE SAME CONSEPT BUT DIFFERENT IT IS WHAT I HAVE HAD A DREAM ABOUT LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Refresh your mind:** "bella…thank you…" out of the corner of my eye I could see jasper grab bellas waist and lead her the the library.

"you will always be.." I was cut short when I was hit in the head with a flying wedding ring..

" might need this" she said with a turn walking off with my property

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the coke beside me! oh and to for warn you there is some lemon in this. oh and tell me if i should quite with the lemons thanks/my lemon is very bad laugh if you want.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Somehow I felt alive. Yes I am dead. But when jasper wrapped his arms around me, nothing seemed to matter. Of course he sent me constant waves of calm, thanks,

and also very strong waves of apology. But still something in me just couldn't quite understand why all of a sudden I felt clumsy again, and I swear if I could blush I would.

In the library, waiting for…dad…as he has been wanting me to call him that for months now, jasper grabbed my hand and started tracing it with his fingers. Every time the tips of his fingers hit my wrist, it sent waves of lust through me. with each move he made, every time his chest shifted with his breath, the lust went through me.

Soon he started rubbing my back, using his fingers as a pen of some kind. I let out a silent grunt, as the waves of pure pleasure were being sent to me.

I lend back and looked into the eyes of a person who never really know love…who could have been saved for this hurt so long ago, but never wanted to leave and hurt her.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

She is so beautiful. Well I mean she was beautiful as a human now. But I see that I cant hurt her, that she wont break if I touch her. All these years and now I can finally put my hands on an angle with out her flying away. I wanted to be with Bella so bad. Her sent was unreal, as soon as I laid my hand on her back I could feel how wanting see was. I decided to play a little.

I sent waves of pleasure to her. Wanting to see what would happen. First I thought nothing was going to happen. The I heard her grunt. And automatically I was turned on. Hoping she couldn't see the obvious erection in front of her.

Leaning back she stared at me. Looking at me. Saying nothing. Was she waiting for something? What else could I lose. It thought as I placed my hand on her bare knee. Her skin was so soft. I started feeling bad, cause I know soon enough I was going to rip this outfit off of her. Her low cut v shirt white with bloodstaines on it, and a black short…very…very… short skirt. I couldn't hold myself back.

I looked into her eyes, then to her lips. Begging her to let me kiss her. She gently placed her hands on eather side of my face. Looked at me and bit her bottom lip. I don't know if this was in seduction, but god did it turn me on.

I lent down and licked her bottom lip, she shuddered with pleasure. Then our lips met. Gently at first, like a little brush. Then she pecked me, and I giggled. And I pressed deeper towards her. Kissing her. Soon I licker her bottom lip asking for a entrance. She obliged. Soon my tounge was exploring her mouth. Perfect in everyway. I met her tounge.

My hand started to move up her leg. I could feel the him of her skirt. I could feel her anticipation. Se let out a long muffuled moan. I broke the kiss. And started tracing my lips across her neck and collar bone. Nibbling on her skin. My hand now on her inner thigh. I could feel the heat coming off her. I wanted to taste her. Wanted to know ho she felt.

I stood up not removing my lips from her neck. And croched before her on the floor. Lifting her right leg up and kissing it from the knee going up to her thigh. I could smell her now. And I could feel the venom in the back of my throut. When I got to her inner upper thigh. I could hear her breathing incress and her moans getting louder. At this point I didn't care who seen us. I didn't care who heard us. She was going to be mine and I wasn't going to let her go.

"Ja…Jasper. Please…don't*moan* play with me." she pleaded. Hearing her say my name was so…so…god I wish you had envented more words!!!

Removing her skirt and panties. I kissed up her thigh and up her belly. Ripping open her shirt, along with her bra. I took one of her boobs in my hand. And whispered in her ear.

"But playing is my fav. Part."

Moving my other and up her thigh. Shocked my the sudden movements of her stripping me in seconds. I picked her up, walking to charliles desk, I used my other hand to wipe everything off it. Placing her on top of it. Making sure my erection was placed against her. I started playing with her boobs, and licking her neck.

She let out a moan and started rubbing her hips against me. I could take it anymore!! She was making this so hard! I had to be inside her now! Slowly I pressed the head of my cock she let out a moan. I know she wanted this as much as I did. As soon as I started thrusting. She was clawing my back. Which in turn made me thrust harder. And soon she was holding on out of pleasure. She was holding on so she wont fall. Cause I soon lifted her up so I could have a better access.

"JASPER!!! JASPER!!!" she… was screaming my name. this just made me thrust as hard as I could. Her back arched.

" why don't we ever try things like this" Emmet said pocking Rosaline's side. His head cocked to the side

"What am I not good enough" Rosaline shot back "if that's how you feel then no sex for a week.." she spat

"but…but…babe!!" Emmet whined and stomped his feet like a four year old.

I slowly got off Bella. Confusion and anger pouring off her. I tried calming her. But it just reflected off her. And hit me back… now I was really confused. I looked at her while she sat there now. Embarrassment and depression coming off her in loads. Hopping off the desk she ran out into the hallway. Bumping into Edward. Who grabbed her and pressed her against his chest running his hand down her back. Then over her butt. She tried to struggle. But Edward was to strong. Even if you are a new born, you aren't stronger than a male in heat. Wow I make it sound like we are animails.

I could feel bullas fear. And Edwards pleasure. I heard a loud growl. That startled everyone, even me. and I seen all eyes on me. Edward soon released bella letting her fall to the floor with a sudden thud. I didn't like the fact that she was so vunreable. Laying there. Naked. And the fact that Edward just had his hands on her.

With one step forward Edward ran off into the other direction. I looked at bella, only to find she wasn't there anymore. My first thought was Edward, then I heard dry sobbing coming from the hall bathroom.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was so depressed, I just knew when esme and charlise found out. They wouldn't want anything to do with me. I just had sex with jasper. And I don't feel sorry or bad about it. Cause I know that I loved jasper and there was nothing I could do about it. Wait hold I love…I must be delusional.

"AHHH! Whatthehellyoualmostkilledmeagain. I thought you were the damn grudge girl!" Rosaline screamed in my ear. What was she talking about and when did she get in here.

"sorry…"I mumbled under my breath. Pulling my knees up to my chest. Wanting the sleep that would never come.

Slowly rose just turned away. Walking into her room. I was confused. Were was charlise? I sat up and grabbed a sheet that was on the shelf in front. It really was amazing how much room they really have in this house. I stumbled a little but nothing to dangerous. i could hear the wispers of alice and edward, but i didnt care. i was loking for jasper.

"bella?"

"Jasper!" i ran into his arms feeling his arms around my waist and him picking me up and swinging me it felt like a movie. and i was sure if i could i would have pucked.

"wow baby you look really great with sex hair, i would like see you in it more often" he wispered in my ear while setting me on the ground.

"maybe tonight if you want"

"maybe right now" he said while cupping my butt and lifting me into a kiss. i had never seen this side of jasper. i realy liked it.

" after i eat! i am starving!" i said holding my stumic. after saying this jasper looked worried and sorry.

"oh bella i am so sorry for what i did to you i never ment to hurt you, and turn you into a monster"

"a monster? no you gave me life and forever with you."

"but what i did to you in there...." i cut him offf

"was amazing and wonderful. and i want to do it again and again _and again" _i wispered the last part in his ear while putting my hand on the erection that wanted to burst out of his pants. somotanislly i was nibbling his neck and listing to him moan.

"Isabella Marie Swan" i turned around to she charlie. standing there is face beat red.

Then i felt it the hungar they venom in the back of my throt. i could hear his heart beat and the smell of his blood going through his vains. his heart was beating faster caise of the anger.

" my eyes?" i asked looking back at jasper. he hurried and grabbed me brital style and wispered for me to burry my face in his neck.

"ISABELLA! do you not hear me talking to you." oh the blood it all getting thicker and runing faster. no i could kill charlie.i held my breath. this wasnt to comfy but i had ro do something.

"jasper please hurry" i said trying not to breath

"of couse baby. lets go hunting. and i am sorry charlie is here. i think i know who called him." he said shaking his golden hair

"do you mind if i kill your love jasper?" i said half heartedlly. i know he still lived her and would more than likely leave me. i know he was only calling me baby and the sex was to get over her. suddenlly jasper stoped. and placed me down and grabbed my face in his hands.

"why would you want to killyour self bella? am i such a bad guy that you seem the only way to get away from me is kill yourself," he held me close to him now and wispered in my ear,"if you want me gone i will leave, i want you happy ok. you are my light, i have been in the dark for so long!"

i looked up into his eyes "jasper..."i was cut off my a pair of lips sp perfect that i melted. well i didnt melt thats not posible. our lips molded perfectlly. his arms around me pressing me into his body i know that this was were i belonged and that i was home. anywere with him is home.

"um..jasper.."

"yes hun."

"im really hungry can we go eat now!!!" i pleaded

"your going to want more than a sheet" i turned to see rose. and emmet.

" hey i like the sheet" japser chuckeld and i loved it it was so beautiful.

before i could protest rose had my arm leading me up stairs. before we were out of hearing rang i heard..

"dude you have to teach me what you were doing on that desk!!" obvioully emmet. sometimes i wonder about that boy.

**look eveyone i spelt so so so many things wrong!!!!**

**omg i feel bad for it! i see that ok! i know i did**

**Hey it is like 10 57 i started this at like 8 something lol sp thats why it sucks lol. anyways i will be updating again soon. and i hope you like what i have so far. and seeing this story is for you. i want YOU to tell me what i should do for the next chapter k love you guys**

**Blessed be and let the Goddess watch ove you**


	6. EVETYONE PLEASE READ

Hey everyone!!!!!!

I am rewriting all of my stories. I have started and i can tell you THEY ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN BEFORE.  
This is a real short A/N sorry But i cant wait to post them. LOVES YA 


	7. Chapter 7

Look I know this is another Authors Note. I also know I said I would do this before. Just hear me out though, my life is different now and in a fit of rage the only thing I could do was write. So I have been rewriting my stories. Completely. Different characters, different plot, and I whole new outlook on how I want these stories to go.  
I may have lost a few readers and I may have gained some too, but one thing is for sure, these stories can be better, and they will be better.

I will no longer be using this account. I will delete it in due time, I just want you all to know about my new account.  
LoyalAsAViking

I will be uploading the first of my stories in 2 days, when the account becomes fully active. Until then my comrades.


End file.
